Sweet Times in Arendelle
by TheMagnumColt67
Summary: Takes place about a year after The Great Freeze. This is a story of what starts out as a lustful affair between Elsa and Kristoff, but once Anna catches them in the act, everything shifts. Anna, still hurt by the actions of her sister, finds herself in love with a farmer's son, Farkas (OC).
1. Chapter 1

Elsa paced back and forth in the balcony room. She had to escape from the lovebirds down in Arendelle. Ever since Kristoff and Anna started their relationship, Elsa had been jealous of the love between them. She lusted after her sister's lover. She yearned for his touch, but stayed at bay. Elsa came to the ice palace to think and clear her head of Kristoff. Elsa had made some decorative furniture for the room since it lacked before.

She walked onto the balcony to gaze out over the snowy mountains, down to Arendelle. She noticed a new set of footprints coming towards the palace. A knock at the door. Elsa hurried down the stairs to the door. There she met a snow-covered Kristoff. What little color in her face drained away.

"Uh, wh-wh-what are you doing here, Kristoff?"

He brushed away the snow, "I was out with Sven and saw your footprints coming up here. I needed to talk with you about stuff."

"Oh, well, come on in. We can talk upstairs." Elsa motioned for Kristoff to follow her up to the balcony room. "What do you wish to speak with me about?"

"Oh, You have been kinda avoiding me and Anna lately. We were just wondering why." He sat down in the recliner by the door leading back downstairs.

"That…. Well, I can't answer you as to why I have been avoiding you two without revealing some things I wish to stay secret." A puzzled look came across Kristoff's face.

"Come on, you can tell me. If you want, I won't tell Anna. I promise." Elsa walked to sit next to him. She could feel the warmth rolling off Kristoff.

"Well," Elsa hesitated, "I've had someone on my mind the past week or so. I just can't stop thinking about them." She smiled at Kristoff.

"WHO?"

"You." She looked away, trying to avoid Kristoff's eyes.

"Elsa, look at me." Elsa turned to him. "What's been keeping me on your mind?"

"I want you. All of you. I envy Anna. I just _want_ you."

"Me? The Queen of Arendelle wants me?" He sat there and thought about what had been said. "Well, to be honest, Anna isn't you. I have had some thoughts about you too." He reached towards Elsa's hand. She looks up to Kristoff's eyes.

She leans towards his ear and whispers, "_Then take me._"

With that declaration, Kristoff pulled off his clothing. He ripped Elsa's gown to shreds. Kristoff picked Elsa up and slammed her between him and a wall. And that was only the beginning.

"Well, that was worth it." Elsa untangled her once elegant braid. Never had she experienced the passion that Kristoff and her just shared. She spied how messy the room had become. Holes in the wall, chairs half melted away, dips into the floor. Kristoff had started to clothe himself again.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." He put on his boots and rushed down the stairs.

"Where are you going?!" Elsa called after him.

"I was suppose to meet Sven back out there an hour ago! He's probably went back to Anna. She's gonna come looking for me!"

Without making a new dress, Elsa chased after Kristoff. She rushed outside to stop him. "Wait! We need to talk!"

"Elsa," Kristoff turned around to talk, "ELSA! You forgot your dress!"

She looked down. "Oh my gosh!" Quickly, she made a replica of her dress.

"We have to discuss what actually just happened in there."

Kristoff hurried down the mountain, "We will!"

Satisfied with the lustful afternoon, Elsa walked down the mountain back to Arendelle. As she entered the square leading to the castle, Elsa met her sister.

"Elsa! Where have you been all day? We were suppose to go ice-skating with some of the kids today." Anna hurried to her sister.

"I'm deeply sorry. I had walked to the ice palace to think about some serious things. We can go ice-skating tomorrow. By any chance, have you seen Kristoff?"

"Uh, yeah. He went up to the marketplace to look for some kind of vegetable or something." Anna gave Elsa a confused look before she watched Elsa run to look for Kristoff.

"Thanks!" She called back to Anna.

She searched through the crowd for her secret lover. Finally she spotted Kristoff. "KRISTOFF!" She hurried over to him before he disappeared back into the crowd.

He turned to her. "Hey Elsa. Whatcha need?"

"We need to discuss things. but not here."

"Okay. We'll talk later after dinner?" Kristoff walked away from Elsa once again.

She started her way back to the castle when a royal servant rushed up to her.

"My Queen, Princess Rapunzel and her husband Eugene have arrived." Elsa had forgotten that Rapunzel and Eugene were visiting Arendelle this month. Too many things that she had forgotten about were rushing into her mind again.

"Show them to their rooms in the castle. I'll meet up with them before dinner is served tonight." She rushed into the castle. Everyone was preparing for dinner. She ran upstairs to her private quarters to ready herself. Olaf was sitting in the floor by her bed.

"Elsa? Why doesn't everyone have a partner except me?" Elsa rushed to let down her braid and brush through her hair.

"I never thought about why you're alone, Olaf. Do you want a girlfriend?" Her long white hair laid straight down her back and around her face.

"I don't know. Would you make me one, and if I don't like her, we can act like nothing happened?" Elsa ran behind her changing screen and melted away her old dress.

"I guess we can do that. I'll make you the girlfriend of your dreams after dinner tonight. Right now, I want you to go make a drawing of what you want while I get dressed."

Olaf squealed with delight and ran out the room without shutting the door. Elsa walked across the room to grab her new dress designs when Kristoff walked passed her room.

"Oh! Uh! Sorry!" He winked and slammed the door. Elsa couldn't believe that she had slept with him only hours ago.

She found the dress she had specifically designed for Rapunzel and Eugene's first night in Arendelle. A strapless, ballroom gown embroidered with crystal snowflakes, a rich blue hue. In a matter of minutes Elsa had made the dress perfectly. She fixed her hair with matching snowflakes thrown in here and there. Atop her snowy hair she created a tiny ice crown.

She walked out of her room only to run face first into Anna.

"Oww… Watch where you're going Elsa!" Anna stood up and helped her sister off the floor. "Oooh, I love the new look. What's the occasion?"

Elsa brushed off her dress. "Rapunzel and Eugene are here. I am suppose to meet them before dinner tonight."

"They're here now?!" Elsa nodded. Anna rushed down to her room to get ready for the dinner.

Elsa walked down the hallways and the stairwell to greet her long distance cousins. As she entered the ballroom Rapunzel ran up to her.

"ELSA! YOU LOOK SO PRETTY!" Rapunzel hugged her tight. Eugene gave a slight wave.

"Rapunzel! Oh, It's so good to see you! How have you and Eugene been?"

"Well, we have some exciting news! We must talk after dinner tonight!"

Elsa almost rolled her eyes. So many things she had promised to do after dinner. Looks like she won't be getting any sleep tonight. Anna came down the stairs followed by Kristoff. They all walked into the dining hall for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa, exhausted from all day the had to bring, trudged up the stairs to her room. When she got there, Olaf was waiting outside her door.

"so I made this drawing of my dream snow-girlfriend." Elsa took the drawing and studied it. After a few minutes of concentrating on making this creation, Maria, the Spanish snow-babe according to Olaf, looked at Elsa. She motioned Maria to look at Olaf for the first time.

"Ay! Muy guapo! Te amo Señor Olaf!"

"Uhh…. Elsa, what'd she say?" Olaf looked confused.

"Olaf. Maria said 'You're very handsome. I love you, Mr. Olaf.' I can make her speak English if you want." Olaf nodded, and Elsa turned Maria into an english-speaking snow-woman. They skipped down the hall together.

Elsa walked into her room. She sprawled out on the floor, exhausted from the day. She still had Rapunzel _and_ Kristoff to talk to. The clock struck eight o'clock. Elsa dissolved her ballgown, and sat in her under garments for a brief pause. Rapunzel burst through the door.  
"Elsa! I have to….. Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean!" Elsa shrugged her off.

"Don't worry about it Rapunzel. It's been a long day so my reflexes are extremely drained." Elsa motioned Rapunzel to come sit by her.

"what'd did you want to tell me?"

Rapunzel hesitated, "Well you know me and Eugene have been married for a year now." Elsa nodded her head. "Well, we're expecting!"

Elsa, half hearing her, asked, "Expecting what?"

"A baby! We're going to have a baby! I'm so excited! But I haven't told Eugene yet." Elsa looked stunned.

"OH MY GOODNESS! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL BEFORE NOW?!" Elsa hugged her cousin tight. They talked for a good hour before Rapunzel decided to retire back to her and Eugene's room.

The clock read nine. Elsa still had to discuss with Kristoff what happened in the ice palace, but she was depleted of energy. She somehow managed to get off the floor and return downstairs to find a snack. Kristoff seemed to have had the same idea.

"So we meet again, my queen." He smirked.

"Kristoff, we really need to talk about what happened."

"What's there to talk about? You enjoyed it; I enjoyed it. Nothing more should have to be said, unless of course it's when we meet back there again."

"Well, I'm booked all the rest of the week, and next week the royal welcome dance needs to be set up. I can't believe I'm actually considered doing that again. I mean, you're my sister's boyfriend." She shook off the guilty feeling. She deserved some form of happiness just as Anna did.

"Elsa, it's not always gonna be hours-long romps. There will be days where it'll be maybe thirty minutes, or even shorter. We had a lot of built-up passion released today." Elsa still wasn't convinced.

"What about Anna?"

"It's not like she has a clue now, so we just can't get carried away with it."

Elsa grabbed the tub of vanilla ice cream from the freezer and sat on the table. Kristoff sat next to her.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Kristoff?" A spoonful of ice cream dropped onto the floor. Kristoff cleaned the ice cream up.

"I'm satisified with this arrangement." Elsa nodded in agreement. Together they ate the whole carton of ice cream.

Elsa walked back upstairs with Kristoff. When they came to Anna's and his room, they tip-toed quickly and quietly to Elsa's room. Within minutes they had stripped down to nothing. A quick thirty minutes passed by; Kristoff grabbed his clothes and hurried out of Elsa's room. Elsa, satisfied once more, drifted into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Elsa revived from the previous day. She looked at the clock. Half past eight. Elsa rushed out of bed. She couldn't be late for ice-skating with some of the children of Arendelle. Quickly, she made a simple dress and her hair in the normal braid and rushed out her room and down the stairs. She met Anna waiting impatiently.

"Why are you late? Usually I'm the one rushing down the stairs a mess."

"I'm sorry Anna! I was exhausted from yesterday. But I'm here now! Let's go."

Anna gave Elsa a suspicious look, but headed out the door. They met the children in the town square.

"Hey kids! Who's ready to go ice skating?" All the kids screamed, "ME!" With that Elsa made an enormous sheet of ice and skates for all. She twirled around with one little girl after one after one. She danced with several little boys until everyone was giggling uncontrollably. After a couple of hours of ice skating, Elsa and Anna had to go back to the castle to get some important royalty things done.

"Elsa, why were you so exhausted yesterday? All you did was go to the ice palace."

"Well, I did walk from here to there. and back. Then had to host Rapunzel and Eugene's welcoming banquet. Not to mention help Olaf with some things of his own mind."

"Sorry. I just thought you wouldn't have been tired like yesterday." Anna withdraws from her sister and goes wandering through the streets of Arendelle.

Elsa couldn't believe she had snapped at Anna, especially with what she and Kristoff were doing behind Anna's back. Elsa trudged on back to the castle to start planning the Winter Wonder Ball. She had several important guests to make sure to invite. When she walked into the foyer of the castle, she bumped into Kristoff sending both of them to the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're going Elsa!" Kristoff picked himself off the ground.

"Sorry. I have to start planning the Winter Wonder Ball so everyone who I plan on inviting can receive their invitations." She dusted her dress off. "There's still so much to do and it's in three months."

"Well if you need help planning it, I'm pretty good at planning stuff."

Elsa trudged into one of the studies and started a list of guests while Kristoff paced back and forth about the ball itself.

"Lemme think. Definitely Princess Cinderella and Prince Charming, Maybe Tiana and Naveen. Belle and Adam maybe? Who else?"

Kristoff stopped pacing and sat across the desk from Elsa, "Maybe Ariel and Eric? Oh! What about Snow White and her husband?"

"Aurora and Phillip are a must! What about Mulan and Shang? Good list! We'll get the others later, Merida might decide to come if we ask." Elsa put the guest list aside.

"Now, the actual ball itself. Ice theme or no? I was thinking maybe an ice sculpture with all the royalties across the globe on it. It would take some time to make, but it's not impossible."

"Elsa, that sounds like a really good idea. I know you are making your outfit for this, but what about me and Anna? Should we go get our outfits started now, or are you gonna make them too?"

Elsa giggled, "I can't make your clothing, silly. Your body heat would melt them straight off. I'd wait until it was only two months away unless you want to go get it done now."

"Whatever then. Where's Anna?"

"Oh, she went off exploring Arendelle as usual. I can't believe we did it two doors down from her and she didn't hear you."

"Hear me? Ha! I'm surprise she didn't hear you! 'Oh Kristoff! Why must you be so good?!' Hahaha" They both laughed at each other until Anna walked in.

"Kristoff, why are you in here with Elsa?"

"I was helping the queen with the Winter Wonder Ball. Making the guest list and such. Why? Does it bother you that I'm in here?"

"No. I was just wondering." Anna grabbed Kristoff's hand and hurried out the room. Again Elsa was alone.


	4. Chapter 4

After hours of erasing, drawing, and erasing again, Elsa had finally finished her dress. A royal blue gown ruched with lace. It puffed out at the waist. Crystal snowflakes were dancing around the bottom of the gown. A sweetheart neckline embroidered with crystals. She carried the drawing of her dress to her room to be put away until the day of the ball.

Once more Elsa went outside the castle and chatted with the citizens of Arendelle. Some welcoming, some asking for changes, she promised she'd do her best. She loved walking through the streets of the village. She rounded the corner to the docks and collided into Anna and Kristoff.

"Hey! Don't you know who you just ran into? Just wait until the queen hears about this!" Anna shouted with some rage.

"Anna, Please tell me what you would want me to do if a citizen had ran into instead of me. Hmmm? Yes, trying to sound royal but acting like a child. Tsk Tsk."

"Oh, uh Elsa, I didn't mean. I'm sorry."

"Ohh noo! Princess Anna must be accommodated to. Guards! Please escort the Princess back to her room. Obviously, she's better inside than here." A few of the guards around the area helped Anna to her feet and lead her back to the castle. Kristoff looked stunned.

"Why would you send Anna back to the castle?"

"She needs to consider what she said, and how she reacted. If I have no children to receive my crown, she will be crowned queen. She needs to learn how to handle and manage good relationships with the villagers."

"I guess you're right. She's been in a bad mood all morning though. I don't know why."

"She's probably jiffed about you helping me earlier. We usually decide everything together." They walked down the dock to the edge of the pier.

"Well I just wanted to help my queen." He winked and they sat. They sat on the pier for hours laughing and cracking jokes. Only when the sun started setting, did they get up to walk back to the castle.

"Elsa, can I say something crazy?" She looked confused for a moment.

"Uh, sure?"

"I love spending time with you. It's just the more I spend with you the more I want of you. You're different than your sister. You've grown kinder as your sister grows more bitter. I want time you specifically set aside for me. Can you do that?"

"Kristoff! I love spending time with you too. What about your relationship with Anna though?"

"It's official business between you and I, the time we spend together. I can be your royal party planner if she asks." Elsa nodded and together they walked to the dining hall.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kristoff! Why didn't you come back to the castle with me when Elsa sent me here. I was so bored and lonely." Anna pulled on Kristoff's arm to lead him upstairs. "And why were you with my sister? You should have told her off for sending me home."

Kristoff shrugged Anna off, "Elsa needed to discuss things with me about a new job offering. It's no big deal. Just some royal party planner."

"Well, I wish you wouldn't take it. I don't like you and her spending a lot of time together." Anna dragged him to their room despite Kristoff's best efforts to try and stay down stairs with the others.

"Anna, Elsa and me are becoming better friends like you wanted a few weeks ago. NOw you don't want us to be? Really Anna you've become jealous of my friendship with you sister. Honestly, I find that pitiful."

"Oh so now you think I'm pitiful? Well how about you go stay in your new best friend's room tonight then!" Anna shoved Kristoff out of the room and slammed the door. Kristoff sighed and walked down to Elsa's room. He knocked on the door.

"Elsa? I know you're in there, Anna's really mad at me, I need a place to sleep just for tonight. She told me to come in here with you, so can you let me in?" He sung to the tune of how Anna described the song she use to sing to Elsa when they were younger.

Elsa opened the door and giggled. "Kristoff, you're crazy." She pulled him and closed the door.

"So Anna kicked you out, huh? Exactly why did she again?"

"She claimed that she didn't like our friendship, obviously oblivious to what 'friendship' means to us. I told her that was pitiful and she kicked me out and told me to stay in my new best friend's room tonight." Elsa and Kristoff laughed.

"Well, sounds to me like you're mine for tonight then." Kristoff smirked; he liked how that sounded. They snuggled together in Elsa's giant bed. One thing led to another and somehow they managed to fall off the bed.

"Oomph! Kristoff! We gotta be quiet! Anna's gonna come down here and find us."

Kristoff laughed, "So? She's mad at me already. I don't care if she's mad. I want to be happy." Then came a knock at the door.

"Elsa? Is everything okay in there? I heard you fall off your bed."

"I'm fine Anna! Just go back to bed." She hissed at Kristoff to stop for a moment.

"Are you sure? I really need to talk to you about some things. Can I come in?"

"NO! Don't come in! I'm indecent at the moment!"

"Elsa, we are sisters. I'm coming in," Anna opened the door; she found Elsa covered to her chin with her blanket, "I thought the cold didn't bother you?"

"It's a mere habit. Sit down over there, so we can talk."

"Me and Kristoff had a fight."

"Oh, really? What about?" Kristoff wasn't listening to Elsa for him to stop. He couldn't help it.

"Well, you and him are becoming fast friends, and I was just getting jealous. I told him to come down here and sleep in your room, but obviously he isn't here." Anna giggled.

"Yeah-ah-ah." Elsa kicked Kristoff under the covers.

"Did he come talk to you?" Anna looked at her sister with confusion.

"Noooo-OH! He didn't come down here-eh-eh."

"What is going on with you?!" Anna pulled the blankets off her sister, "OH MY GOSH! HOW DARE YOU LIE TO MY FACE! HOW DARE YOU EVEN CONTINUE THIS WITH ME IN THE ROOM! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ELSA! I THOUGHT YOU HAD CHANGED!"

Elsa got off the bed and tried to explain, "Anna, we were just, we were just."

"Save it Elsa! I don't ever want you to look in my direction ever AGAIN!" Elsa rushed to Anna; she slapped her across the face. "I thought we had something special. We are suppose to be sisters but apparently you don't want that like always." She stormed out of the room.

Kristoff sat on the edge of Elsa's bed.

"Elsa, what are we gonna do? She's pissed. I have nowhere to go. I'm basically the same guy before I met y'all." Kristoff sat there with his head in his hands. Elsa walked over to Kristoff.

"No, you're not the same guy. You are _my_ Kristoff. I don't care what they say. I've come to love you Kristoff. Anna can get over it. You can move in here with me. I don't want you to go." Kristoff looked up at Elsa.

"You love me? I thought I was just a mere affair you wanted. Are you sure I can stay with you? You don't care what everybody will think?"

"I don't. I am finally happy. In my twenty one years, I'm finally happy." Kristoff took Elsa in his arms and kissed her. The kiss turned into an embrace, the embrace into . . .

The next morning Kristoff and Elsa woke up and realized that it hadn't been a dream gone bad. They walked out of their room hand-in-hand. Down the stairs, they went. Kristoff lifted her off her feet and over his shoulder.

"Kristoff! Ha-Stop-ha," Elsa cried as she was carried into the dining hall for breakfast. Rapunzel, Eugene, Anna, and all the servants were awestruck. Surely this wasn't true. Kristoff and Elsa? Ha!

"Um, Elsa?" Rapunzel broke the silence.

"Yes? Rapunzel? Your eyes don't deceive you. Kristoff is mine now. Anna probably told you what happened last night." Kristoff looked at her. Her icy blue eyes gazed right back at him.

"Yeah. Once we were forced to confront everything and everyone we realized that it was more than just an affair."

"Well I guess congratz? Eugene and I have some things to discuss so we'll catch up with you three later." Rapunzel and Eugene walked out the dining hall; Anna soon followed.

Later that morning Kristoff started moving his stuff into Elsa's room. She helped him with putting it all away. Kristoff kissed Elsa goodbye for the day and left to do some shopping in the village. He seemed anxious to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa was writing invitations for the Winter Wonder Ball when Kristoff eased into the room.

"Where have you been all day?"

"Here and there, and a little bit of everywhere. What are you up to?"

"Starting on the invitations for the Winter Wonder Ball. _I'm_ only doing the royal invitations. I'll get some servants to do the others." Elsa giggled.

Kristoff walked over to her, "Can I say something crazy?"

Last time someone asked that question it turned into a disaster, so Elsa hesitated, but answered, "Sure…"

"I've been waiting all my life for someone to come around that could turn my whole world upside down. Until recently I thought that someone was Anna. But the past few days have changed my mind on what love is. Sure we started out as a lustful affair, but yesterday when we spent the afternoon together made me realize that Anna isn't the one for me. You are. And with that declaration, I ask for your hand. I want to make you my wife."

Elsa was dumbfounded. She was silent for a long time, "Kristoff. . . I-I-I don't know what to say." She went silent again.

"Say yes!" Kristoff pulled a ring box from his jacket and presented to Elsa. She gasped when she opened it. The ring was shaped like a snowflake. The center was an icy blue sapphire. Diamonds gave the ring an extra glitter.

"Oh Kristoff! I love it! Yes! I will marry you!" She jumped across the desk to hug and to kiss Kristoff. "But let's make the announcement at the Winter Wonder Ball. So as to not make a royal scene, you know." Elsa winked.

"Why of course, milady." Kristoff then slipped the ring onto Elsa's finger. A perfect fit.

Anna walked in when Kristoff lifted Elsa off her feet and spun her around the room.

"Uh hm. I need to talk to the queen in private if you don't mind." Kristoff put Elsa down.

"Excuse me. We'll finish discussing this later. Goodbye Anna." He walked out the door.

"What do you need, Anna?" Elsa smoothed her dress as she sat down behind the desk. She folded her hands on the top of the desk.

"I am leaving Arendelle."

"BUT WHY?!"

"For obvious reasons. You took my happiness so I am leaving to hopefully find it once more where you cannot seize it again." Anna examined her sister's' precisely placed hands. "Why are you holding your hands like that?"

Elsa moved them off the desk, "I'm not holding them any certain way."

Anna grabbed her sister left hand, the new ring became very noticeable. "ELSA! HOW COULD YOU EVEN ACCEPT HIS PROPOSAL?! YOU KNEW HE WAS SAVING ALL THAT MONEY THIS RING COST FOR _MY_ RING WHEN HE STILL LOVED ME!"

"Anna, look, I know that I shouldn't have indulged in your happiness, but Kristoff and I, well we fit better than you two did. I know he originally asked for your hand _months_ ago. He had to save the money. But once we connected we couldn't disconnect. I love him now, and he loves me. Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"BE HAPPY FOR YOU?! YOU LITERALLY SLEPT WITH MY SOON-TO-BE FIANCE RIGHT BEFORE HE WAS GOING TO PROPOSE TO ME! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO NEVER BE HAPPY WITH YOU! I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS ANYMORE!"

"THEN LEAVE!" Anna ran out the room crying, and slammed the door.

It was coronation day all over. Those exact words had nearly sent Arendelle into the next ice age, and this time those words rang true. Anna left the next day, without so much as a goodbye. Elsa of course felt sadness because her sister left, but at the same time, she felt relief.


	7. Chapter 7

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and the Winter Wonder Ball was only three days away. Elsa still had to decide if the engagement announcement should be before or after the main activities of the Ball. She hadn't heard anything from Anna since she left the castle three months ago. Guests for the Ball were to arrive within the hour. Kristoff walked into their shared room.

"Elsa, have you seen Sven? I can't seem to find him anywhere."

"Sven took Olaf and Maria to the ice palace. Olaf said they'd be back in a few hours. "Only three days til the ball. Elsa began to work on her ball gown. She had the servants specifically made roo

"Oh. Well, are you busy?"

"I'm just trying to decide when the best time to announce our engagement."

"I think after the main events would be best so as to not detract from the ball itself."

"Good idea Kristoff. We have stuff to discuss."

"What do we need to discuss, milady?" Kristoff raised an eyebrow.

"Well, obviously since I'm queen, children are required to pass on the lineage. I want your view on children."

Kristoff snorted, "Of course I want kids! I love kids." Elsa sighed with relief.

"Then we have no more to discuss. You're free to go and find Sven. I have to design my wedding dress. Yes it's still a while away, but I like to have something that important done ahead of schedule. Love you Kristoff."

"Alright your highness. I'll see you tonight then. Maybe we can get ahead of schedule on that lineage." Kristoff winked and went off to find Sven. Elsa became working on a new dress design when a servant came in.  
"Your Majesty, guests are arriving down in the courtyard."

"Thank you. Tell them I shall be down in a matter of minutes." Elsa put the dress design in the drawer of her desk and walked downstairs to the courtyard. Belle and Adam; Mulan and Shang; Cinderella and Charming; and Ariel and Eric had arrived.

"Welcome. Welcome. I hope all of you have a peaceful journey here. There are more than enough warm beds for all to stay here in the castle."

"Oh, Elsa, Arendelle is just lovely. Melody would have loved to come." Ariel looked sad at the mention of her daughter.

"Yes. The villagers are much too kind. Shang and I will surely enjoy staying here."

"Cinderella and I are quite tired, as I think you and Shang are from your travels. Elsa, who is to direct us to our quarters?" Just then, Kristoff walked up to greet Elsa. "Oh, here is our servant. Take these bags up to our quarters." Charming shoved his and Cinderella's bags into Kristoff's hands; he dropped them.

"I'm not a servant of you."

"Elsa, tell this peasant to take our luggage to our room."

"Um, I was planning to wait until the ball to announce this, but Kristoff and I are to marry. He isn't anyone's servant. Now I want you to apologize to him, or you may find elsewhere to lay your weary heads."

"Oh my! Charming is terribly sorry Elsa! He wouldn't have said such harsh things if he had known." Cinderella chimed in.

"Here is your servants to lead you to your rooms. Surely we will be on friendly terms at dinner." Everyone left except Belle and Adam.

"Belle, are you okay?"

"Oh, Belle has been a little off. Her father recently passed away, and I can't imagine losing a close parent like her and her father were."

"I can empathize with Belle. I've had both parents lost at the same time. I know how she feels. You two may stay in your quarters if you do not wish to come to dinner."

"Thank you, Elsa. She graciously appreciates it." Adam bowed and walked Belle into the castle.

"My goodness, Belle has some spirit to even consider coming to this ball with what she's going through now. I know I withdrew even more from my sister," Elsa paused for a moment, "when Mum and Papa died."

"Have you heard anything from Anna since she left?" Elsa shook her head. Kristoff made a face. "Well she might just show up for the ball. I mean some of her friends are here."

"Anna has made her decision. All I can hope for is that she found happiness. Now, let's go back to our room to start getting ready for tonight."

They walked up to their room where Elsa directed Kristoff to his suit.

"Elsa. . . Do I have to wear this?" He whined.

"Yes. It's a formal dinner. The rest of the dinners until the ball are informal which means you can wear whatever you want."

Kristoff sighed and started to work on his suit; Elsa on her dress. Once they dressed, they walked to the dining hall, hand-in-hand. The dinner was peaceful, culinary delicacies from each country from which the guests were from. They all dined in silence. After the dinner, some couples walked around Arendelle, exploring the new places hardly seen before. Elsa had ordered the ice palace to be placed under watch so no one would walk in on the disaster of the balcony room until she fixed it.

She was laying on the bed in her room when Kristoff snuck in.

"Today was exhausting. I love having guests over, but goodness, they're tiring."

"Well my queen, everybody is settling down, maybe we should get ahead of schedule on that lineage problem." He winked and started kissing Elsa's face and neck. She started giggling when a scream came from down the hall.

"Kristoff! Who was that?!" Elsa got off the bed and poked her head out the door.

Ariel came running out of her room, "AGHHH! THERE'S SOME KIND OF CREATURE IN MY ROOM! ELSA COME GET IT!"

Elsa rushed two doors down, and walked in where she saw Olaf and Maria looking surprised.

"Uh, Elsa, who are these people?" Olaf whispered.

"Olaf! This is Ariel and Eric. Ariel! Come back in! It's just Olaf and his girlfriend."

Ariel eased into the room, "Elsa what exactly is an Olaf?"

"He's a snowman. And his girlfriend."

"Oh, well please to meet you Olaf. I'm Ariel. I don't mean to sound rude, but can you and your lady excuse yourselves from our room?"

"Oh uh Yeah! We can go." Olaf and Maria walk out. "Thanks Elsa. I'm sorry to disturb you."

"You didn't disturb me. We were just talking."

Ariel smiled, "That hickey on your neck says otherwise," Ariel laughed, "Good night Elsa."

Elsa rubbed her neck and went back to Kristoff. Kristoff had stripped down to his socks. Elsa giggled when she closed the door.

"So are we gonna play rough tonight? Or take it nice and slow?" She started to slip off her dress. Kristoff threw Elsa onto the bed.

"So frisky tonight, aren't cha?" Elsa smirked.

"Maybe I am." And off they went through the night making passionate love. Only when the light of dawn started to shine through the windows, did Kristoff's strength wane.

"Did you enjoy that milady? Is that enough of being ahead of the schedule? We can always continue this after breakfast." He winked.

Elsa laid there, mulling over Kristoff's offer. Ignore her royal responsibilities and spend the day in bed with Kristoff? "Hmm. . . I think that is a good idea. I haven't blown off my duties in a while. I'm staying up here with you."

"That's a good choice." Kristoff smiled and got into bed next to Elsa. Her delicate hands were cold when she pressed them against his chest. He held her tight for a long while. They fell asleep like that. A servant knocked at her door.

"Your Highness? Are you in there?" The servant came in. "Oh! My! I am sorry!" He shielded his eyes.

"What are you doing?! Get out of here!" The servant ran out the room. "Gosh, can the queen not have a day alone with me? I specifically put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door."

"Kristoff, It's okay. No one is taking me away from you today. I'm all yours."

The servant spoke through the door, "Your Majesty, your sister is in the courtyard."


	8. Chapter 8

Elsa leapt out of the bed to rush down to meet her sister. Kristoff followed her down to the courtyard with her robe. Elsa bumped into Charming,, Shang, and Eric who were playing a game right outside the castle door.

"MOVE! I have to see my sister!" Elsa pushed her way through the group of men. They stared at her pale tushy as Kristoff tried to catch up with her. Kristoff tackled Elsa to the ground to put her robe on. "Kristoff! What? Why would you tackle me?"

"Because! You literally ran through the castle and courtyard in your birthday suit."

Elsa blushed, "I didn't think about it. I just got carried away."

"It's okay. Go find her. I'll be here when you get back."

Elsa smiled and went off to find her sister. Kristoff walked back over to where the guys were continuing their game.

"So Elsa. . ." The guys started snickering.

"Please don't start. She was trying to hurry down to meet her sister."

"Oh no. We all have had our women streak through the castle and courtyard while we have important guests here." The laughing started again.

Charming spoke up, "Even though Elsa made a fool of herself, we all agreed that she has a nice piece of ass." He smirked and fist-bumped Eric.

"What did you say?" Kristoff's voice edged closer to a deeper tone.

"Sure, she's a little lacking on the chest area, but man, does she make up for it in her rear. If I wasn't already married, I'd tap that in a heartbeat."

Kristoff turned to face Charming, "_DOn't_ talk about Elsa like that."

"Or what are you gonna do, peasant?"

"Don't push me Charming."

Charming shoved Kristoff, "What are you gonna do about it?"

Kristoff started to walk off from Charming and his friends, "Oh Of course! Kristoff is the coward of the royals!" Kristoff turned around and swung. Charming fell to the ground. He rubbed his jaw. "Stupid move, peasant."

Charming threw a punch; Kristoff dodged and hit him in the ribs. Charming stumbled back and motioned for the others to hold Kristoff back. Charming started punching Kristoff in the gut, his face, basically anywhere he could hit. Mulan, Cinderella, and Ariel were coming out of the castle when they saw what was happening.

"Shang! Let him go!" Mulan rushed over to try and pull Shang away.

"Eric! Stop!" Ariel helped Mulan try to pull their husbands off of Kristoff.

"CHARMING! STOP!" Cinderella jumped on Charming's back.

That's when Elsa heard the commotion. She rushed over to where the noise was coming from. Her eyes widened as she took in the scene. Three princesses wrestling three princes, all of whom were centered around one person. Elsa couldn't tell who that one person was until she caught sight of the tuffs of blonde hair under a snow cap.


	9. Chapter 9

"KRISTOFF! GET OFF HIM!" Elsa tried to pull Eric off of her Kristoff all to no avail. She stomped her foot, and ice covered the ground up to each of the attackers' feet. The ice slowly crept up their legs until they couldn't move from where they were. Shang and Eric let go of Kristoff, but Charming didn't let up. Kristoff slumped over on the ice covered ground.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" She looked at Charming. "WHY HAVE YOU BEATEN HIM LIKE THIS?!" Elsa sat down beside Kristoff and gently rolled him onto his back. His face was bloody, bruised, and gashed. She held him in her lap. "Oh! Kristoff! Please be okay!" She gently pressed a piece of ice against his face. She eased him down onto the ground. "Charming, you are coming with me, NOW! I'll deal with you two later." Elsa thawed the ice from their boots.

Charming followed the Ice Queen up to her study. Cinderella followed him. She motioned for the couple to go in her study.

"Now, tell me one good reason why I should not imprison you for assaulting Arendelle royalty." Elsa had a stern look on her face.

"He's not royalty. Not yet at least."

"Do I look as if I am in the mood for technicalities? We have been nothing short of hospitable to you and your wife. Now, explain why you are so hostile towards him."

"He punched me first. So I taught him a lesson in how he should learn to keep his place. Royalty doesn't marry peasants. They marry other royalties." Charming rolled his eyes.

"Oh, and I suppose Cinderella was royalty when you married her? Because I distinctly remember her being poorer than Kristoff was." Charming looked at his wife.

"So what's the punishment? Huh? I can't attend the royal ball? Ooh! I'm so upset that I can't dance with my wife." Charming snorted.

"No, I have something else in store for you. I hereby banish you and your wife and your future offspring from the streets of Arendelle. I now impose a trade embargo on the country of England. You shall not be allowed to be within any given distance from Arendellian royalty, including but not limited to myself, my future husband, or my sister. Now I want you to leave this castle at once. Do not dare ask for my servants to help you to your ships. Good day!" Elsa opened her study doors and shoved Charming and Cinderella out.

They left that night. Kristoff had been cleared from the infirmary and brought back to his and Elsa's room. He was still unconscious. Elsa hadn't been able to talk to her sister since Kristoff was brought back from the infirmary. She had been up to officially do all the things against Charming and his country. Anna walked into her older sister's room.

Anna looked at her older sister, brushing Kristoff's hair across his forehead, "I'm sorry I came back at the wrong time."

"No, you didn't come back at the wrong time. I feel like I should just cancel the ball. I have much to do to nurse him back to health."

"Is my room still empty?"

"It is in the same condition as which you left it."

Anna couldn't believe the bruised pulp on Elsa's bed was Kristoff. "So are you really banning Cinderella from Arendelle because of her husband?"

Elsa nodded her head. "I must make an example of them. Every other kingdom believes Arendelle is strictly 'Let's make peace'. I have to prove that we aren't." Elsa turned her attention back to Kristoff.

"Elsa, I know we left off on bad terms, but ever since I left, I haven't been the same. I haven't found happiness like I thought I would. I guess what I'm trying to say is . . . I missed you two. And," Anna sighed, "I want you to call off your engagement to Kristoff.

Elsa turned away from Kristoff, "Anna, quite frankly, you had the right to leave. I stole your happiness. Things won't fit together like before. I want you to be there at every moment of change, but until you accept that Kristoff and I are serious about everything. I will not call the engagement just because you want me to."

Anna turned red with anger, "Elsa! Why not? Why do you always want what you can't have?! I can't believe you have the nerve to even . . ." Anna trailed off into one of her rants; Elsa didn't pay much attention.

"Anna, my offer still stands: If you're unhappy with these conditions, leave. I will not make myself miserable to make you happy."

Anna stormed out of the Ice Queen's room. Elsa just shook her head and placed another handful of snow on Kristoff's swollen face.


	10. Chapter 10

The Winter Wonder Ball came and went with little surprises. Everyone cheered when Elsa and a very bruised Kristoff made their engagement announcement. With the announcement of their engagement came hurried discussions about what should go where in the wedding. Elsa and Kristoff hardly got to see each other in the month that followed the ball. Royal advisors planned every step of the wedding except for the actual wedding dress. That, however, was left to Elsa.

A week before the wedding, Elsa and Kristoff finally could see each other. They met back at the ice palace, where it all began.

Elsa leapt into Kristoff's arms. "Kristoff! Oh I'm so sorry I have been so busy with the dress design and then every advisor comes to me for every little detail down to where I want to sit after the ceremony. Sheesh!"

Kristoff swung her around, "Elsa! I know! All the advisors are trying to show me 'proper etiquette' on how to sit, how to stand, how to eat, even how to dance! It's just so tiring. And since when is it Arendellian tradition for the bride and groom not to see each until exactly one week before the wedding?"

Elsa shrugged, "I think it started with my grandmother's grandmother, but now we can finally enjoy each other!"

"So milady. . . Would you care to have a pre-wedding romp where it all started, or simply slug through another week without any? Quite frankly, I don't think I can make it another week without it." He carried her inside the palace. Before they even reached the stairs, kisses were being placed all over each of their faces.

Simply put, Elsa and Kristoff didn't make it up the stairs. A trail of Kristoff's clothes lead all the way to the base of the stairs. Elsa could feel Kristoff's warmth consume her iciness. All afternoon, the pair had to find a new place to carry out their desires simply because everywhere around them kept melting. The stairs were broken; There was a new doorway to a different room, even a hole straight through the floor, in several different locations.

Only the waning sunlight was able to break the lovers apart. They needed hurry back to the castle in Arendelle.

Kristoff got his clothes together, "Elsa, how are we gonna get back before dark? There's just no way to walk that distance in time." He pulled his shirt over his head.

Elsa waved her hand over her body and an exact copy of her dress appeared and clothed her, "I have an idea." She fixed the ice palace from today and the first time she and Kristoff met back to the original beauty it was. She walked outside and made a sled big enough for her and Kristoff to glide down to Arendelle. "Wanna lift?"


	11. Chapter 11

_**NOTE: I WANT TO GIVE CREDIT TO BURNING WOMBAT FOR CREATING THE NEW CHARACTER IN THIS CHAPTER! THEY REALLY HELPED. SO SHOW YOUR APPRECIATION BY VISITING THEIR PAGE! THANKS AGAIN FOR READING, TMC67**_

Anna had been pacing back and forth since the sun set. It wasn't like Elsa to be out after dark. The castle door opened, Elsa and Kristoff rushed in giggling. Anna couldn't fight off the wave of jealousy and resentment she still felt, but she knew Elsa and her would eventually make up.

Anna started to walk over to her sister when she noticed where Kristoff had placed his hand. She just turned around and walked back to her room. She flopped down onto her bed. It felt so empty without Kristoff. He used to take up as much room as she could lose. Again, she heard the sound of giggling pass her room, a door opened and closed, and something heavy hit the floor. _Probably Kristoff's belt buckle._ Anna undressed and got into bed. She covered her head with pillows to try and block out the sounds of what was going on two doors down.

The next morning Anna was already downstairs when Kristoff came down for food. Anna silently stared at her soon-to-be brother-in-law. He wore no clothes except for his underwear, making it even clearer as to what that noise was last night. Anna made a face at the thought.

"What's with the face?" Kristoff shoved a breakfast bar into his mouth.

"I'm not making a face. Just how can you walk around here without any clothes on?"

He finished his bar, "I am wearing clothes, just not as clothed as I normally am."

"It's indecent. There are more virtuous women than my sister around here that don't appreciate a man walking around here in nothing but underwear. Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Anna, look. I'm sorry I betrayed you. I know that really hurt you. To be honest though, I don't regret it. I'm happier. I mean, uh, I was happy with you, but Elsa makes me happier."

Anna knew what Kristoff meant and appreciated his thoughts behind it. She left him to gather food for himself and Elsa and went to the town square. Anna loved coming to the square, it was always busily bustling around. She rounded the corner to head towards the docks when, once again, she was knocked to the ground by a horse. She was helped up by a tall, well-built guy. He had golden hair with blue eyes, almost as icy as her sister's.

"I'm sooo sorry! I didn't see you coming around the corner and I, Oh My Gosh!" The stranger fell to his knees, "I beg for your forgiveness your Majesty. Honestly, I had no idea that you were coming around the corner. Please have mercy on me and my family for insulting your grace."

Anna looked at the heap of mass crying at her feet, "Um. It's okay. No harm, No foul. I'm perfectly fine." She peeled him of the ground. "What's your name?"

"I'm Farkas Erikson. My father is a farmer in the southern part of Arendelle. He directed me to come here and sell what I can." Farkas motioned to the cart behind him.

"I'm Princess Anna. Luckily you ran into me, and not my sister. She's been stressed out about her wedding. Which is to my ex-boyfriend. Tst" Farkas could tell something was up with the princess by the way she talked about her.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, exactly why are you mad if she's marrying your ex?"

Anna gawked at him, "He wasn't my ex when they, ahem, '_found interest in each other_'."

"Oh, my, well. That's ugh."

"Unfortunate, yes. Un-royal-like? Oh! I know, sleazy?"

"I'm sorry to hear that. I really thought Queen Elsa was more dignified than that."

"You and all the rest of the kingdom." Anna snorted. Farkas gave a nervous chuckle. "Hey, Farkas, do you want an official tour of Arendelle?"

"Uh, sure. Will my cart be okay here? Or should it come with us? I can't just leave everything here."

"Guards!" Two guards came over to Princess Anna.

"Your Majesty, what is it that you need?"

"Watch this cart until this man returns for it. If Queen Elsa shows her face in town today and asks you why you are here, tell her that the Princess of Arendelle has ordered to stand here." The guards bowed and took post around the cart. Anna grabbed Farkas's hand and sped off down street.


	12. Chapter 12

Elsa walked through the castle. The advisers had agreed to let her have the week before her wedding to herself. Kristoff had to deliver some ice to the villagers today so Elsa found herself walking through her parents' hall of the castle. She stopped at the portrait. Her father's eyes pierced down at her.

"I see you needed some time to think. You use to come here only to think." A voice came from the window behind Elsa.

She turned around and found Jack Frost sitting in the window, "You've been gone for so many years. I started to think you weren't gonna show your face again."

Jack jumped from the windows and hovered above Elsa's head, "I've been saving the children of the world. And trying to figure out whether or not you wanted to see my face again. Last time we saw each other, we weren't exactly on the best terms."

"Well, I've changed since then." Jack had to agree with Elsa on that. She did look a lot different. Elsa interrupted his thoughts, "I'm getting married in a few days."

"No way! You always told me you would never get married, even if you had to." Jack snickered.

"Yes way! I'm getting married to an ice harvester/deliverer. His name is Kristoff."

"Kristoff. . . Where have I heard that name before? Wait a minute, Anna had a boyfriend named Kristoff a year ago."

"Yeah, that's him. The same person. He and I spent some time together and we really connected. So now, we're getting married."

"Wow, you really did change." Jack stepped on the floor. "He's a lucky guy then."

Jack and Elsa walked through the castle. Since only she could see him, everyone thought she was talking to herself. They talked about where and what Jack had gone and done. They ended up in the courtyard.

"Jack, will you come to my wedding? I really want you to." Jack nodded, saying that he would show. He promised some kind of tux would been worn.

Kristoff walked into the courtyard and saw a white-haired, lanky guy talking to Elsa. Elsa seemed to know the man, though Kristoff had never seen him before. He walked over to them.

"Hi Elsa. Whatcha doing?" Kristoff eyed the man. The man made faces at Kristoff; Elsa stomped on the man's foot. Kristoff whispered to Elsa, "Who is that man? Why's he making weird faces?"

Elsa's eyes widened, "YOU CAN SEE HIM?!"

Kristoff looked puzzled, "Why wouldn't I see that man? He's standing right there talking to you."

"I thought I was the only one who could see Jack!"

Jack stopped making faces, "Wait, you can see me? Elsa's been the only one to see me since I became Jack Frost."

"Jack Frost? Like the guy who makes red noses, icy sidewalks, and stuff like that?"

"Yes. Jack's been my friend since before my parents died."

"Yeah! Me and Elsa go way back. When she was locked up in the castle, I started visiting her."

Kristoff didn't overthink what he had been told. "Hey, Jack, I need to borrow Elsa for a little while, do you mind?"

"Not at all. You're pretty lucky to have her." Jack jumped up in the air and disappeared in sky.

"Wow, Elsa, I didn't know you knew Jack Frost." Kristoff smirked.

"Yea. . . We weren't on good terms when we last saw each other. But now he's coming to our wedding."

"That's good. So our wedding is in six days. Can I have a bachelor party?"

"I don't care. Some of the guests are coming over in the next day or two. Naveen really knows how to party. Phillip should be happy to help along with Adam."

Just about then, Anna ran up with a bulky man in tow. "Elsa! Elsa! This is Farkas. I was wodering. . ."

Elsa stopped her there, "No. Don't even ask."

"Elsa, you don't even know. . ."

"I said no. Have you not learned your lesson about things like this?"

"Elsa! I wasn't gonna ask. . ."

"Drop it, Anna! I said no and that's final!"

"ELSA! WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME?! I DON'T WANT TO ASK FOR YOUR BLESSING! I was gonna ask if Farkas could be my plus one to your wedding."

"Oh, well, my bad, Yeah. I don't mind that! I'm sorry about not listening to you."

"It's okay. I've been showing him around the main parts of Arendelle."

"Cool. Well, me and Kristoff have some things to take care of. Hey! Kristoff why don't you invite Farkas to your bachelor party?"

"Good idea. Well, goodbye, Farkas, It was nice to meet you." Elsa and Kristoff walked in the castle hand-in-hand.

"I told you Elsa would let you come." Anna grabbed Farkas's hand and rushed back out the courtyard.


	13. Chapter 13

Anna was laying on her bed thinking about the past few days. She had shown all the fun places in Arendelle to Farkas. He told her about his life with six brothers and three sisters back on his farm. His family was closely tied together. With someone to bring to her sister's wedding, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to watch. She could hear Elsa and Kristoff almost every night doing the deed. She hardly got any sleep.

The morning of the wedding dawned. Elsa and Kristoff were separated until the ceremony. Anna was still sleeping when a servant called for her to wake up and get ready.

"Your Majesty. It's time to wake up and prepare for the day."

"I'm awake. . ." Anna sleepily replied. She fell asleep sitting up.

"Miss?"

"Ah! Yes! I am awake. What's the occasion for waking me up so early?"

"It's your sister's wedding day. She has requested you to help her get ready as soon as you are done."

Anna suddenly remembered. She jumped out of bed and hurried to get dressed. She put her hair into a tight bun and ran out the room to find her sister.

She found Elsa sitting in her room in front of the mirror.

"Anna! I'm so glad you're here!"

"Well, what do you need my help with?"

"I need you to do my hair like this." Elsa showed her a picture.

"Oh! That's simple but elegant, I like it."

She set off to make her sister's hair like exactly like the picture**:** a simple curl, tied back into a ponytail with the veil tiara placed in the center of Elsa's head. Elsa had completed her makeup as Anna finished touching up her hair. Elsa stood up and walked to her desk and retrieved from a drawer to design of her wedding gown: a mermaid dress with one shoulder strap, lace at the flare and a crystal snowflake connecting the shoulder strap to the dress. The ruffles and shoulder strap could easily be removed to transform her wedding dress into a reception dress.

Anna loved watching her sister make stuff out of ice and snow. Once Elsa was finished, she spun around to show Anna the complete look. She was at a lose for words.

"Elsa. . . I don't know what to say. That's gorgeous on you. It looks like you're ready to go. I'll go check on Kristoff. You stay put until it's time for you to walk down the aisle. Kai will escort you." Elsa nodded and proceeded to sit and wait until the big moment. Anna walked down the hall looking for where Kristoff had been sent this morning.

Finally she found where he was finishing his tie. "Hey, you clean up nice."

"Oh, Anna, thanks. Today's the big day. I can't wait to see Elsa. Finally be able to say she's my wife. We've been waiting for four months since we first uh," Kristoff stopped talking.

"Yeah. And for three of those months I was gone. So that made it easier on y'all to continue your romance. But today isn't about how I was emotionally beaten. It's about you and my sister joining together to become one."

"Anna. I'm sorry that things went the way they did. If you hadn't found us out we might not be getting married today."

"I didn't mean to start anything. I just came to tell you that Elsa is ready. So whenever you want to head downstairs, go ahead." Kristoff nodded and put on his shoes. He started out the door, "You know Anna, I have a feeling that you'll find someone better than me." Kristoff left the room; Anna hurried back to Elsa to tell her Kristoff was downstairs now. Kai came in and escorted Elsa to the top of the stairs. Anna rushed down the stairs to find Farkas. He was waiting for her at the door.

"Come on! We need to get our seats." Anna pulled him to the front row. The ceremony started. The flower girl sprinkled paper snowflakes down the aisle; Kristoff then proceeded to walk to the altar; and finally Kai and Elsa entered the room. All the guests gasped when they saw the queen. Her elegant gown, her simple hairdo, the flawless smile on her face, she radiated beauty. She and Kai met Kristoff. Kai passed Elsa's hand from his own to Kristoff's. Elsa looked around the room and found Jack standing in the back. She focused on Kristoff.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join together our queen and this lucky man. Before we continue the ceremony I ask, do any of you object to this union, If so please say so now." The room was silent. Anna could think of several reasons why Elsa and Kristoff shouldn't get married but today wasn't the day to discuss that. "Now, Queen Elsa, do you swear to take this man to love and to cherish, to love in sickness and health, to care for through the hard times and the good times, to share your life with until death does you two apart?"

Elsa looked into Kristoff's eyes. "I so swear to honor this man as my king."

"And do you Kristoff, swear to take our fair queen to love and to cherish, to love in sickness and health, to care for through the hard times and the good times, to share your life with until death does you two apart?"

"I so swear to honor my queen as my wife."

"And with this confession of love, I decree that this man and this woman be declared as husband and wife. Kristoff, you may bind your marriage to the queen with a kiss." And with that Kristoff kissed Elsa with not only passion, but acceptance as his new wife.

The reception went smoothly. Elsa and Kristoff had the traditional first and last dance of the night. Anna found out that Farkas was a natural born dancer. Everyone enjoyed themselves. It was nearly midnight when Anna and Farkas left the ballroom. They walked out into the gardens.

"Your sister seems quite happy. She's found that one person she clicked with."

"Yeah. I'm happy for her. Tonight went smoother than I thought. Normally Elsa would have frozen up with so many people watching her. I guess finally having a companion by her side made her feeling secure about herself."

"I guess so." They walked through the hedge maze. Anna directed the adventure, many times into a dead-end. Farkas had the brilliant idea to simply go through the hedges.

Once they reached out the maze, Farkas spoke up, "Anna, I have to go back to my family. My father expected me back yesterday. But since you invited me to your sister's wedding,I couldn't refuse. I don't know when I will be able to come back."

"Well, we can always write letters, right?" She looked hopeful.

"Most definitely, your highness." Farkas bowed and kissed Anna's hand. "I'll be waiting for your letters." And with that, Farkas left. Anna was crushed. Her first friend since her breakup with Kristoff now left her too. She walked back into the ballroom where the party was waning.

Elsa rushed up to her and smashed cake into her face.

"ELSA! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Anna scraped the cake off her face.

"Because! I can do what I want on my wedding night!" Elsa ran back over to her new husband. After about an hour of food fighting, Elsa and Kristoff said their goodnights to everyone and retired to their room. Anna did the same. The day had been filled with complicated emotions that tired her out. For once, she didn't have trouble sleeping even with the noise from two doors down.

Days blurred together, and soon weeks passed. Anna and Farkas exchanged letters almost each week, sometimes twice if they could manage. Anna tried to avoid the royal couple as much as she could. One day a letter came from Farkas asking Anna to come visit him in his hometown. She rushed to ask Elsa.

"Elsa! I need to talk to you!" Anna closed the door of the study behind her.

":What do you need, Anna?" Elsa stopped working on the letter she was writing.

"Can I go to the southern part of Arendelle? To visit Farkas? We've been exchanging letters since he left, and he asked me to come visit him."

"Sure, why not? Take what you need and be there as long as you like. However, please don't come back married." Elsa winked.

"Tst. We're just friends."

"Okay, suree…" Elsa went back to her letter. Anna couldn't believe her sister was so calm about letting her go to visit Farkas.

Anna hurriedly packed her clothing and other necessities. Everything was ready to go in a matter of a few short hours. She wished Elsa and Kristoff goodbye. She couldn't stop smiling as the carriage left the castle walls behind.


	14. Chapter 14

Six months had passed since Anna went to visit Farkas, and Elsa hadn't heard much from her sister. She had more pressing matters to attend to. Like the doctor appointment she was running late for. Kristoff still delivered ice to the villagers even though he became king. He still cared for the villagers. Elsa arrived at the appointment only five minutes late. The nurse motioned for her to meet her physician.

"So, Queen Elsa, what brings you to my office today? A runny nose? Sore feet?"

"Ha. ha. No, Doc. I need to know something."  
"What is that?"

"Can you tell me if I'm. . ." She hesitated, "pregnant?"

"Of COurse! Your Highness! I'm honored you chose me to give you some exciting news." The doctor ran some tests, and the results came back positive. Elsa was overjoyed! She wanted this kept confidential until her sister returned.

Back at the castle, Anna and Farkas both arrived waiting to be greeted. When no one came, Anna got out of their carriage.

"I wonder where everyone is?" She walked in the castle. She heard some laughter from the dining hall. "Elsa?:"

"Anna! YOu're home! Oh, I've missed you so much! Come in." Elsa motioned her into the dining hall. "I have some exciting news!"

"Uh, me too!"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah, Farkas is in the carriage."

"Invite him in silly. Why would you keep your guest waiting in the carriage? Bring him here!"

Anna went back out to retrieve Farkas.

Farkas whispered, "Are you sure she's okay with it?"

Anna nodded, "She's fine with it because she doesn't know yet."

"Why not?"

"She just has to be eased into things like this."

"Well, I just think you should have told her. I don't feel like being impaled with ice today."

"She'll be fine, anyways she said she had some exciting news too. She'll be so distracted about that, that she won't even get upset about our news."

"Whatever you say, Princess."

They walked into the dining hall to meet Elsa and Kristoff.

"It's so good to see you again Farkas! You and Anna have become real chummy? Hahah."

":Yea, you could say that."

"Well, come and sit! You must tell me what the southern parts of Arendelle are like. I haven't been able to visit down there in quite some time."

Anna joined in the conversation, "Oh! Elsa, it's just gorgeous down there. Everything is green and growing."

"That's fantastic." Servants began to serve dinner. Before everyone dug in, Elsa stood up. "Can I have everyone's attention? I have some exciting news." She paused as Anna, Farkas, and Kristoff looked at her. "I'm expecting!"

Kristoff nearly choked on his water. "Expecting?! Ah. . ." He fainted and fell in the floor.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Anna stood up. "WHEN DID YOU FIND OUT!?"

"Today. Right before you arrived. I wanted to wait and announce it until you got back. And you came home today so yeah." She smiled.

Kristoff revived and sat back in his seat, "We're having a baby. . ." He sounded unsure, "We're having a baby!" More enthused. He picked Elsa off the ground and swung her around, chanting "We're having a baby!"

Farkas stomped on Anna's foot.

"Ahem. I also have some exciting news."

Kristoff sat Elsa down.

"I, um, I ask for the queen and king's blessing of my engagement to Farkas Ericson of Southern Arendelle.:"

Elsa looked at her sister with the same look as coronation day when she had told her of the engagement to Hans. Anna feared the worst. Not only does she have a sister with ice powers, but now she has a pregnant sister with ice powers. Elsa and Kristoff went over to the side and discussed the choice.

"Anna. The King and I have decided, since you have known him longer than you did Hans, we will bless your engagement and marriage to Farkas Ericson of Southern Arendelle."

Anna squealed with delight! She ran over to squeeze her sister. "OH THANK YOU ELSA!"

"Uh, Anna, Baby on board?"

Anna released her sister, "Oh I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No silly. Just got a firm grip that's all.:"

They all laughed. They continued their meal, and after the queen and king retired to their room. Anna and Farkas soon followed.

"Ha! I bet now they won't make so much noise at night." Anna relaxed in her bed. The night passed peacefully and quietly. Everyone had a good night rest.


	15. Chapter 15

Elsa woke up the next morning and reached through the covers for Kristoff. When she couldn't find him, she sat up. He was by the dresser, getting dressed.

"Good morning sleepyhead. I'm just getting ready for work."

"Silly, I told you before. Since you're king now you don't have to deliver ice."

"But I want to. I think it build relationships with the villagers."

Elsa shrugged him off. "Well I'm gonna start designing a nursery."

"That still blows my mind. We're having a baby." He walked over to Elsa and started tickling her tummy. "Before you know it, we'll be seeing you more clearly."

Elsa couldn't stopped laughing, "Kristoff! Hahaha Stop! Haha! I'm gonna pee! Please stop!"

"Well, My queen. I have to go. We'll talk more later. I might see if Farkas wants to go with me. Let you and Anna have some sister bonding time. I'll see you in a few hours." He kissed Elsa goodbye and walked out the room. Elsa got out of bed and made it. She got dressed and headed to Anna's room. She knocked.

"Anna, are you in there? Can I come in? We need to talk."

"Come in! What's wrong?" Anna motioned for Elsa to sit on the bed.

"I'm worry about the baby."

Anna looked confused, "Why? It's too early to really start worrying isn't it?"

Elsa hesitated before she continue, "I'm just worried if she'll be like me."

"You're having a girl? And what do you mean 'like you'?"

"I just have a feeling that I'm having a girl. I know it's really early for a feeling about that but I can't shake it. And I mean like me as in ice powers. I don't want her to go through what I went through. I don't want her to be distanced from her siblings if she has any, or even from her cousins, if you and Farkas decide to have kids."

"Oh, Elsa. Dad only separated us to protect us. And since you know how to control your powers better now, you can help your child if they face the same thing."

"Wanna help me design the nursery?"

"Oh Elsa, I think that's something you and Kristoff should do together. Are you using our old baby stuff or are you gonna get new furniture made?"

"I want to use our old stuff, but One: I have no idea where any of it is and two: I don't know how sturdy or safe it is."

"Yeah. . . I would get new furniture then. So when will you make the public announcement?"

"I don't know yet. I like keeping it quiet until I'm further along, you know?"

Anna nodded in agreement. "Do you think you could help me plan my wedding?"

"ANNA! DUH! I would love to help you. But. I'm telling you now, it gets super stressful within the week before the wedding."

"Ok. . . But I really want to plan it so it'll occur in a month or two."

"Well that's a short deadline, but I think we can manage that." The sisters giggled.

"Kai will be more than happy to walk me down the aisle like he did you."

"Oh. Um. Anna, the king has to walk you down the aisle."

"That's not how your wedding went."

"Yeah, because at the time, there was no king. Since there is king now, he must walk you down the aisle."

"So Kristoff has to walk me down the aisle?"

"Yeah. . ."

Anna rolled her eyes, "Ugh…. I want to just be done with dealing with him."

Elsa looked at her sister, "Well you can't ever be done with dealing with him. He's your brother-in-law now. So get over it."

"Don't get sassy with me."

"Don't tell me what to do Anna."

"You're not Mom. Don't act like you are."

Elsa got up to leave. "Enough of this. I have more important things to take care of."

Anna pulled her back, "No. Not enough. It seems like you just have to rub my nose in about how Kristoff is _king_, not a _prince_. That's why I left in the first place. I didn't want to come back to the castle. I liked living with Farkas. For once I wasn't in your shadow. I just think that you love 'bragging' about what you took from me."

Elsa shook her sister off, "Don't give me this bullshit story. You're still pissed in your pants about Kristoff not wanting you anymore."

"Elsa, quite frankly I think you didn't know how to convince Kristoff to love you. I think you witched him or something. Kristoff was madly in love with me so why else would he leave me?"

Elsa opened the door to leave, "Don't continue down that path, Anna."

"Why? Because its true?"

"Enough Anna."

"No. I think you should take into account what I think."

Elsa waved her hand at the ground; ice shards circled her. "I said enough!"

Anna backed off, "Alright fine. I was just kidding."

"I'm done with your 'kidding.' After the wedding, You and Farkas are more than welcome to leave. I don't want you to put your thoughts into my child's mind."

Anna looked hurt, "Elsa. . . I'm sorry."

"No. I don't care. I've got to go. Just leave me alone." With that she walked out the room.

Elsa went into the study. She sat down at the desk. Elsa pulled out a drawing of the castle. She tried to find two rooms that could connect together. The only rooms like that were her parents' old room. Kristoff came in and saw his wife drawing designs.

"What's up with you and Anna?"

"We had another fight about you and me. She also thinks Kai should walk her down the aisle, but in Arendellian traditional the king will walk down any royalty."

"I have to walk her down the aisle?"

"Yes."  
"What if I appoint Kai to do it?"

"I guess you could do that. BUt it's not traditional."

"we'll talk about it more with her. What are you doing?"

"Planning the nursery." She turned her drawing towards him.

"That doesn't look like our room."

"It isn't our room."

"Where is this?"

"My parents' room. It's the only room that connects to another room. And we need it."

"When are we moving in there?"

"I don't know. We have to fix the nursery up; paint the walls, get new furniture, and make it just perfect for our child."

"How long will that take?"

"A couple months at the least."

"Well let's get started."

They called up many different craftsmen to get the project started. Elsa chose to not help Anna until she apologized and meant it. Two weeks passed before Anna apologized. Elsa gathered up what Anna had already planned. It wasn't much. Somehow Elsa managed to pull an amazing dress design that she had wanted to use for her wedding. Anna loved it. Elsa had the dress ordered for Anna. Kristoff threw a bachelor party for Farkas. Anna begged Elsa to let Cinderella come to the wedding.

"Please! Elsa! I want Cinderella here!"

"I'll think about it."

"Fine. . ."

Elsa sat on her decision to let Cinderella come or not for another week. She finally decided to let Cinderella come. Anna was happy about Elsa's decision. The two sisters continued planning Anna's wedding.


	16. Chapter 16

The big day came four months after Anna and Farkas announced their engagement. Elsa was just started to show the baby bump. Elsa went to check on her sister before the ceremony started.

"Anna, are you excited?"

"I'm excited, nervous. I'm a little bit of everything." She laughed.

"You look gorgeous. Don't worry about a thing. Kristoff will be here in a few minutes to walk you down the aisle."

"Alright. You'll be on the front row right?"

"Duh. I wouldn't be anywhere else."

Anna smiled at her sister. "No one could be happy than me."

Elsa smiled back at Anna, "I'm so happy for you."

Kristoff walked in to get the princess. "You ready to go, Anna?"

Anna nodded and got up. "I'll see you on the front row." Elsa nodded and waited for Anna and Kristoff to leave. She walked out the room to go down to the ceremony. She was running down the stairs when she tripped on the train of her dress. She couldn't catch herself and fell down the stairway.

Anna and Kristoff were started down the aisle when they heard a blood-chilling scream coming from behind them. Anna knew that scream anywhere. It was Elsa. She ran through the Great Hall to the stairway leading to the bedrooms. She saw Elsa laying in the floor.

"ELSA! KRISTOFF! COME QUICK! ELSA'S HURT!"

Kristoff came running. "ELSA!" He knelt beside her. "ELSA, ARE YOU OKAY?"

She looked up at him, "I think my leg is messed up. I can't move it."

Kristoff gently picked Elsa off the floor. "Anna. I'm sorry but Kai will have to walk you down the aisle. I have to take Elsa to the doctor."

"I know. Just go. We'll be okay."

Kristoff nodded and ran the distance to the doctor office. He burst through the door of the office. "GIVE ME A ROOM! THE QUEEN IS HURT!" They got a room and waited for the doctor. The doctor came back with a grim look on his face.


	17. Chapter 17

Anna and Farkas had been married for two months when Elsa was released from the hospital. Her leg had suffered a major break, but other than that everything was fine. The baby hadn't been hurt in the fall so no worries there. The nursery in the west wing was near completion when Elsa came home. Luckily their new room was on the ground floor.

"Anna, I'm so sorry I couldn't be at your wedding."

"Elsa. Don't worry about it. I'm just glad that you and the baby are okay."

Elsa gave a weak smile. Her tummy had swollen double its size since the fall. With a full length cast on her leg and a swollen belly, Elsa could barely move. Kristoff had decided to save home and help her as much as he could.

Two weeks after Elsa came home, the doctor came by to check on her. He checked on the break.

"Well, it's healing quite fast. You'll be on two legs way before you give birth. The little princess will have her mother to look after her. Let me know if any pain arises."

"How much long will I have to wear this cast?"

"Oh, about another three or four weeks."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Ugh. So another month?"

"Yep."

"Just keep still any it'll be over before you know it, that cast will be off."

Elsa nodded and the doctor left. Another boring four weeks came and passed and Elsa was able to have the cast removed. Now, seven months along in her pregnancy, Elsa could finally walk around the castle. Kristoff had decided to just stay off until the baby was born. They usually took short walks around the castle.

"Elsa, what if we painted the nursery pink, got girly baby clothes, and girly furniture for nothing? What if we have a son?"

"I feel like we are having a girl. It's like me and the baby just have a strong connection already. And if we do have a son, a simple coat of paint can fix the furniture and wall problem. The clothes won't be that hard because we can just go buy more."

"Well what are we gonna name our child if we do have a son?"

"I was thinking after my dad, you know to honor him?"

"Hmm. . . Prince Adgar II of Arendelle. Has a nice ring to it."

"I know. We'll figure everything out when the baby gets here."

Kristoff took Elsa's hand in one hand, and felt his child in his wife's tummy with the other. "We're finally gonna be a family."

"Yeah. Finally a family."

Anna and Farkas ran through the halls of the castle. They were sliding on the floors in their socks. Anna slid down the hall just when a very pregnant Elsa rounded the corner. Of course, they collided.

"Anna! Watch where you're going! It's not all fun and games for everyone to fall. Help me up now."

Anna tried to her sister off the floor, but Elsa had gotten too heavy for her to lift. "Farkas, come help me lift the queen off the floor." He walked over to the sisters. He helped Elsa up.

"Thank you, Prince Farkas. Now, I must retire. I'm really tired."

"Okay Elsa. Will we see you at dinner?"

"I doubt it. I'm gonna go to sleep when I get back to our room."

"Alright. Good Night Elsa." The couple waved goodnight as Elsa headed back to her room. She closed the door and sat on the bed. She strained to reach her shoes.

"Do you need some help?" Kristoff came in. He walked over to the bed and took off Elsa's shoes. "There you go. Man are your feet swollen."

"I know. I think I'm gonna go on bed-rest now. I can't walk too far without some pain."

"Alright. I'll tell Kai to distribute the news out."

"Thanks. You can go to dinner if you want. I'm not going. I'm going to sleep."

"I'm not hungry, so I'll stay with you." Elsa smiled as she and Kristoff climbed into bed. He placed a hand on her tummy and for the first time, the baby kicked while Kristoff was touching Elsa's stomach. Happy, the royal couple fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Anna and Farkas tried their best to avoid Elsa at all costs. The last month, Elsa had been extremely hot-headed. Anna honestly didn't know how Kristoff could stand to be around her. Then again, Elsa was carrying his daughter. Farkas had taken over Kristoff's job until he could come back to work, so the days were filled with boredom. Anna tried to build a relationship with Kristoff when he wasn't attending to the queen.

"Kristoff, do you ever just want to tell her to do stuff for herself? I would've snapped by now."

"Normally, I probably would have snapped, but she's eight months pregnant so I can endure for another month."

They laughed. "Well, kudos to you. I know she's super excited for the baby to get here. I think she's just tired of being fat."

"She thinks it's gonna be a girl, but I have a nagging feeling it's a boy."

"What are y'all naming her?"

"Ugh, you too? I swear if the baby turns out to be a boy, you two are gonna give me some service. But anyway, Elsa wants to name her Idun II, in honor of y'all's mom."

"That's awesome. I didn't think she would want to because of the whole separation thing."

"Yeah. . . She was really hesitant about moving into their old room. But since it's the only room that connects to another room with ease of access we kinda had to."

"Well, I'm sure y'all will be great parents. After the baby gets here, are y'all having a celebration for her?"

"Oh, I don't know. We haven't really talked about it. You know, the slightest thing irritates her now-a-days."

"Yeah I know. She gets upset really," Anna was cut off by Elsa screaming.

"KRISTOFF! COME HERE! I THINK MY WATER BROKE!"

Kristoff ran down the hall to Elsa. "ARE YOU SURE?! THIS IS HAPPENING NOW? WHAT DO I DO?!"

"GO GET A DOCTOR!" Elsa let out another painful scream. "NOW!"

Kristoff ran out the room just as Anna made it in. "Oh! WOW! This is really happening!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!"

Anna walked by her sister. "Elsa, you can't do this by yourself. I'll be here for you until Kristoff gets back."

Elsa nodded and gripped Anna's hand tightly. "ARRGGHHH!"

Just about then Elsa noticed a snow flurry forming above her head. It wasn't like what she made. "JACK WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"I came to check in on my royal friend. I see you and Kristoff got busy."

"Elsa, who are you talking to?" Anna looked confused as she tried to free her hand.

"JACK CAN YOU COME BACK LATER?! I'M KINDA BUSY RIGHT NOW! AAAHHH!"

"Sure, your royal butt. I'll see you and the hubby in a few hours." Jack smiled his crooked smile and floated out the room.

"Elsa, who were you talking to?"

"Now's not the time to explain. WHERE'S KRISTOFF?!"

Just about then, Kristoff and the doctor ran in. "I'll take over Anna. You can go wait outside."

"Alright You think you can handle this?"

"No, but I'm gonna try."

Anna walked out of her sister's room. She shut the door behind her. She sat on the floor outside and waited. One, two, then three hours passed and Elsa continued wailing in pain. Farkas walked to the west wing and found Anna leaned against the door.

"Has Elsa given birth? I don't hear anything coming from," A powerful scream interrupted Farkas, followed by a newborn's cry.

The door opened. Kristoff motioned for them to join the new baby. Elsa was laying on the bed, cradling something tiny.

Anna walked over to her sister. "Anna, this is your nephew, Prince Adgar II of Arendelle."

"He's so tiny, Elsa. Kristoff what is my first duty as your servant?" She laughed.

"A foot rub would be nice." He laughed. He walked over to his newly born son. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Elsa started to hand Kristoff his son.

"Wait, I want to hold him first!" Anna pleaded.

"But he's my _son_."

"He's my _nephew_."

"Son beats nephew." Kristoff reached for Adgar.

"Royalty by blood beats Royalty by marriage."

"That doesn't make any sense." Kristoff picked his son up from Elsa's arms. Adgar had his eyes, but Elsa's hair. That worried him, but he didn't show it. He sat on the bed next to Elsa. Anna sat in the floor by Elsa.

"So Elsa, Do you think he's gonna be like you?"

"Anna, I just gave birth to him. I don't know if he's like me."

Adgar started to cry; Kristoff looked to Elsa as to ask what he should do. Elsa took Adgar from Kristoff and calmed him down. Elsa handed Adgar to Anna. He immediately started crying.

"Elsa, what do I do?"

"Rock him. He'll stop crying."

Anna tried to rock him, but he only wailed louder. Elsa took back Adgar. She gently rocked him in her arms, and he calmed down gradually.

"Elsa, it looks like you have a momma's boy." Anna joked. She and Farkas left the new family alone. Elsa eased off the bed to take Adgar to his crib. She laid him down on his back and cooed him to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Anna still couldn't believe she had a nephew. Adgar had Elsa's hair; Anna could tell that worried everyone but Elsa. Elsa said he hadn't made any ice or snow yet, so she won't worry yet. The days of the honeymoon stage between her and Farkas passed quickly.

Anna liked watching her sister played with Adgar. Elsa was surprisingly a great mother. Anna hoped one day that she too could experience motherhood. She and Farkas wanted kids, but not right now. Elsa and Kristoff had only waited six months before they got pregnant.

Anna was walking through the castle when she slipped on ice. She looked around for Elsa but couldn't find her. Only when she realized she had just passed the nursery did she fully understand who created the ice. She walked into the prince's nursery. In his playpen, Adgar was giggling, ice and snow shooting from his hands as he waved them around.

"ELSA! COME IN HERE! YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!"

"What is it, Anna?" Elsa casually walked into the nursery. She looked at her Anna then to her son. "OH MY GOSH! ADGAR HAS POWERS! I knew that since the day he was born."

"Wh-wh-what? I thought you didn't know?"

"Come on. If he didn't have powers he would have had blonde hair, not white. I just learned to live with it."

"Oh, well, uh, does Kristoff know?"

"Not yet. But since you know, I guess he needs to know. Might as well tell the whole kingdom at his celebration." Elsa picked Adgar up out of his playpen and sat in the rocking chair. For a six-month old, Adgar was pretty advanced. He was starting to crawl. Elsa continued to rock her son until he fell asleep. She eased out of the rocker and put Adgar in his crib. She and Anna crept out the room quietly. They walked through the castle chatting about how much change had come to the castle in the past two years.

"Well, Me and Kristoff were planning our future. Now he's king, married to you, has a son, and has no interest in me anymore. Funny how that went." Anna chuckled.

"Hmm… Two years ago. I was finally enjoying my powers. Still learning new things. I didn't think I would have a child; I didn't even think I would be married."

"Well I originally wanted to be where you are now. Married to Kristoff with a kid. But, I love Farkas. He's perfect for me."

Elsa smiled. "I'm glad you've moved on from Kristoff for two reasons: Mainly that shows me that you've found true happiness, and minorly, it'd be awkward for you to still have feelings for my husband."

Deep down Anna still loved Kristoff; he was still apart of her. She couldn't just explain that to Elsa. "Why would that be awkward? Obviously it wasn't awkward for you to have feelings for him when he was mine."

"Well Kristoff is one: my husband, two: my child's father, and three: your brother-in-law. That's what makes it awkward for you."

"He was almost two of those three things when you witched him." Anna realized what she had said.

Elsa looked at her sister with a look of pure hatred. "So once again I'm a witch because Kristoff loves me more than he could ever have loved you? What is it that you want me to do? Divorce? Seperate? Disband our family before it jump starts? Just so you can have someone who doesn't want you back? So you can be more miserable now how I feel everyday since Me and Kristoff got married? Before I truly realized what I did to you? HUH? What am I suppose to do? Please you or Please myself?"

"Elsa, I didn't mean. . ."

"ENOUGH. I'm sick of living like I have to feel devastated for something I love. I don't want you to be around Me, Kristoff, or Adgar. Just leave us alone. We don't need you poisoning our happiness. Farkas can come and join us for anything, but you aren't. I can't believe you just can't be happy for someone."

"You think it's easy for me?! To sit around here every single day and watch what you and him created? See him happier than I could have dreamed? To be the one he didn't want? To live in your shadow? 'Oh Queen Elsa got married, Wonder when Princess Anna is gonna get hitched. Oh Queen Elsa had a child, wonder when Princess Anna is gonna have one.' WELL GUESS WHAT!? I'M NOT YOU! WHY WOULD I WANT TO BE?!"

"BECAUSE I HAVE EVERYTHING YOU WANT BUT CAN'T HAVE!"

Anna stormed off. Elsa sunk into the floor and sobbed. Just as things seem to fit together perfectly, one piece shatters the whole thing. Farkas found Elsa weeping in the hall.

"Why are you so cruel to Anna? What did she ever do to you? She didn't sleep with your husband. She didn't take anything from you. She's always been there for you until you betrayed her. GET UP AND STOP CRYING!"

Elsa looked up at Farkas, a cruel look met her eyes. "Sh-sh-she doesn't know when to shut up. You have no right to attempt to talk to me like that." Elsa stood up.

"You have no right being a bitch towards your sister. You feed on her happiness for your selfish obsession. You want everything she has."

"You're wrong. I have everything she wants. She's using you to try and mend herself from Kristoff leaving her. She doesn't love you. Think about all she does is complain about what me and Kristoff have. Hell, she probably married you because you look like Kristoff. Blonde hair blue eyes. You're nothing but a substitute." Elsa smiled sheepishly.

Farkas's face turned blood red with anger. He raised his hand, then lowered it.

"Go ahead. Do it. I dare you." Farkas turned to leave. "Run away farmboy. Go cry yourself to your 'wife'." Elsa laughed. Farkas turned and slapped her across her face. "The last thing she has is mine now." Elsa smiled and chuckled. She walked back to her room.


	20. Chapter 20

Farkas couldn't believe what he had just done. He paced back and forth in his and Anna's room. He stopped and leaned towards the wall. He hit and punched and kicked the wall. Why on earth would he slap Elsa? Why did he have to get involved with the two sisters' argument? Anna walked in to find Farkas sobbing on the floor.

"What's wrong?! What happened?"

"I-I-I did something bad-d-d." He sobbed out.

"I'm sure Elsa will pardon you. We just have to talk to her. Come on." Anna tried to pull him off the floor.

"No, Anna. Asking Elsa for help won't do me any good. I just know I'm going to jail at least." He shook off Anna.

"Farkas, what did you do?"

"I-I-I went to confront Elsa about how she treats you, and she said some stuff that angered me, and I and I and I slapped her."

Anna gasped, "You're joking. You're pulling my leg. You don't hit people much less Elsa."

Farkas shook his head. "Now, since she's pissed at you and me, she's gonna send me to prison. I don't know when or if she's gonna have a trial. I'm screwed. I'm so sorry." Anna looked away.

"Let's wait a few days and wait and see. If you're summoned to court, we can leave before then."

"And go where? All the kingdoms are in good graces with Arendelle."

"All but one."

"Where?"

"England. Elsa still hasn't forgiven Charming for beating Kristoff. She'd never come after us. We could live there in peace."

"Let's go then."

"No. We need to see what she's planning."

"Fine. But if I go to prison, I'll die." Anna and Farkas packed clothes for if they needed to leave.

Elsa was back in her bedroom when Kristoff came in. She rushed to him.

"Kristoff! Guess what!"

"what?" He went to pick up Adgar.

"Well you know two weeks ago when we. . ."

Kristoff cut her off. "Yes I know. What I don't know is how you even bent that way."

"Well I'm late."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah! That's how I was!"

"You can't be serious."

"No, I'm not. I'm joking." Kristoff had a face of relief.

"So I'm sending Farkas to prison, maybe even to the gallows."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Can't get me twice."

"Oh no. I'm sending him to prison at the least. He assaulted royalty."

Kristoff looked shocked. "Farkas hit Anna? He doesn't get that angry."

"No. He didn't hit her. He slapped me."

"He what?"

"He slapped me."

"I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him." Kristoff started to put Adgar down.

"Chill. I got this figured out. I know I can send him to prison, but I like making Anna miserable. I need to make an announcement that we're expecting again."

"Okay, say we make the announcement, then what?"

"One day after the announcement you make the announcement that Farkas assaulted the queen. The townspeople will basically want his head for hitting the pregnant queen."

"Okay I see where this is going. But what happens when you don't start to show?"

"We announce that ,sorrowfully, the new baby was lost."

"What about Anna?"

"If she sticks up for Farkas, the townspeople will see her as a traitor as well."

Kristoff had a puzzled look on his face. He walked over to Elsa and went down to kiss her; he instantly smelled alcohol on her breath. He chuckled. "I see. You want to gank your sister's husband because he slapped you and then if your sister stands up for him you want to gank your sister."

Elsa nodded. She planted a kiss on Kristoff's lips. "So will you do it?"

Kristoff figured all this was the alcohol so he went along with it. "Yes my queen. I'll do it." Again they kissed; Kristoff picked Elsa up, closed the nursery door, and got into bed with her. He absolutely loved doing the deed with Elsa when she was drunk.


End file.
